Ya Trust Me, Right?
by SummerRain626
Summary: While out searching for the Governor, Daryl finds a young girl and tries to help her. She looked into his eyes and she trusted him, but he failed her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

"You comin with me?" Daryl asked Michonne.

"Not this time. Rick says he needs my help with something. Otherwise, you know I would." Michonne stated.

"Yeah, well good." Daryl said, using his bandana to wipe off his hands. "It'll do ya some good to stay back instead of runnin off."

"You know I'm not runnin off." Michonne answered almost too quickly.

"Daryl snorted and said, "Hey, get the gate fer me, will ya?"

He hopped on his bike while Michonne opened the gate. With that, Daryl went off in search of the Governor.

Daryl rode around the area several times before, but never even finding a trace of the Governor. In all honesty, he was getting fed up with it. He didn't think Phillip was still out there. He figured he was long gone by now…maybe even dead.

He rode passed the small shopping center that they had already checked up and down. Then, there were just trees.

However, on this particular day, something strange happened. Daryl noticed a house far in the distance back in the woods that he never noticed before.

 _Might as well check it out,_ he thought. He leaned his bike against a tree and covered it with the bushes. Then, he started to make his way over to the house.

Once he was there, Daryl looked through the window, but didn't see anyone or anything. He knocked on the window just to be sure. After several minutes of waiting, he went in.

Daryl slowly and quietly searched the house. He checked the living room, kitchen, and dining room. It was clear.

Daryl then heard a noise upstairs. He walked up the stairs being as quiet as possible. He checked the room closest to him, which looked to be a child's room, but it was clear. The next was another bedroom maybe belonging to a teenager. Still nothing. After Daryl checked the bathroom, there was only one room left. It appeared to be the master bedroom. Daryl was about to check the closet when he got interrupted by a noise coming from the master suite bathroom.

Daryl quickly opened the door to reveal a bird perched on the window sill. Relief set in while he shooed it away.

Just when he thought everything was safe, he heard footsteps behind him. They were gone before Daryl could see them.

Daryl ran out into the hall, and saw a door to one of the bedrooms sway on its hinges. He quickly ran in the room.

"Come out, NOW! I know someone's in here!" He held his crossbow up, ready to shoot. Daryl waited several minutes before pulling the closet door open to reveal a frightened girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" She yelled.

"Come out." Daryl said a little calmer.

The girl obliged; she stepped out slowly.

He looked her over. She was shaking and breathing heavy. She was terrified.

"Are you alone here?" Daryl asked her.

"…Yeah." She hesitated.

Daryl stared at her for a moment. She was dirty and looked like she hasn't eaten in days.

"You hurt? Ya get bit or scratched or anythin?"

She shook her head no. Daryl noticed that she was still shaking.

"It's okay, I'm ain't gonna hurt ya. My name's, Daryl. Ya wanna tell me yer name?"

"E-Elizabeth." She stammered.

"Elizabeth…yer not with a group or anythin?"

Elizabeth's lip began to quiver. "No." She put her head down. "It was just me and my dad…he went out one day, and told me to stay here, but…he never came back."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Daryl couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"How old are ya?" Daryl asked to change the subject.

"Thirteen." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I'm from a place, we have food, shelter, and kids…around yer age. Why don't you come back with me, and-"

"No!" She interrupted Daryl. "I can't go out there!"

"Hey, it's okay. I'll protect ya."

"You don't even know me."

"I won't let anything happen to ya."

Elizabeth wiped the tears away. "You promise?"

"Promise."

She gave him a small smile. It just about melted his heart.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Daryl said taking the girl's small hand.

While making their way through the forest, Daryl saw a few walkers coming toward them. Letting go of Elizabeth's hand, he said, "Stay behind me."

She did while holding onto Daryl's shirt.

Daryl took care of the walkers and retrieved his bolts from each one. He turned around and saw more of them coming.

"Shit."

Suddenly, a sob escaped from Elizabeth's mouth and Daryl saw the worry in the girl's eyes.

"Come on, come on." He said hurrying her along.

They were almost out of the woods, and back to where Daryl left his bike, when more walkers were coming towards them. Now there were walkers in front of them and behind them. Daryl stopped for a moment, looking around, they could make it but they will need to be fast.

However, as the walkers got closer, Elizabeth became too frightened and ran.

"No! Wait, come back!" Daryl yelled after her, but she didn't stop. "Shit." Daryl said.

He had no other choice. He had to go after her. He began running after her, she wasn't too far ahead. "Elizabeth, stop!" He yelled. Daryl was surprised when she actually did. She turned to look at him. They were a few feet away from one another where Daryl stopped.

"Why did you run away? I told ya I would protect ya." Daryl said calmly.

"I'm sorry." She started to cry again. "I got scared."

"I know yer scared, but ya got me. Ya can trust me. Ya trust me, right?"

She looked into Daryl's eyes. "Yes." She whimpered.

"Okay, good. But come on, we gotta get outta here now." Daryl reached for Elizabeth's hand just as three walkers came from around the tree she was standing behind. They were all on her before Daryl could even grab her hand.

"DARYL! HELP!" She screamed in horror. "DARYL!"

Daryl couldn't do anything, he was caught off guard. He just stood there in disbelief as they gnawed on her, the whole time they were looking into each other's eyes.

 _No no no…_ Was all Daryl could think. He suddenly came into realization as more walkers approached him. He had to get out of there. He ran back towards his bike, he could still hear Elizabeth screaming.

He felt sickened as he got on his bike and headed back in the direction of the prison.

Daryl's mind was blank the entire ride home. _She trusted me, and I failed her._ He thought.

Back at the prison, Daryl walked into C-block where mainly everyone was.

Michonne approached him first. "Nothing?" She said.

"Nah. The trail went cold." Was all he said.

"Well, we put together a map of the area. There's more places to check." Michonne stated. "Do you wanna go over some more ideas?"

"Not now." Daryl walked into his cell, ignoring the weird look Michonne gave him. He didn't care. He had something else on his mind…


End file.
